<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wasuremono by Biffhofosho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866881">Wasuremono</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biffhofosho/pseuds/Biffhofosho'>Biffhofosho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neo Seoul Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Future Fic, Neo Seoul Series, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Series, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biffhofosho/pseuds/Biffhofosho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun takes everything and everyone he wants so long as it holds back the crippling pointlessness of his life for an hour or two—that is until he meets a mysterious woman who’s here to take anything and everything from him as long as it serves her own ultimate goal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neo Seoul Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195832</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wasuremono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 in the Neo Seoul Series (Part 1, “Mono no Aware”, not necessary but strongly recommended for shared story threads). Written before the “God Damn” video dropped. Now I just feel like I.M is mocking me. &gt;.&gt; Also, this one is, um, extra filthy, y’all, because Changkyun’s a hot, lonely mess. And, yes, there’s another oneshot on the neon horizon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual, Changkyun was bored. Despite the melee on the club floor, he guzzled the last of his soju and slouched into the booth.</p><p>Nothing but a sea of the usual out there. They danced in their usual way to the usual bass drops in their usual clothes with their usual hairstyles. Changkyun knew all the usuals—he’d fucked most of them. He was sick and fucking tired of the usual.</p><p>He supposed he could go for one or both of the Ryu twins, but he’d already been there and done that, and he doubted they’d learned any new tricks in the last two weeks. It was the same as doing it with a goddamn cyborg; they were only programmed with a handful of move sets, but at this point, his boredom was stifling and the black void of banality was expanding across his mind. He needed to come up with something because the alcohol wasn’t stemming the tide anymore.</p><p>And suddenly, there she was—the one who’d slipped his net a week ago. She’d had the nerve to leave with that douchebag Kai, of all people. Fuck, it still pissed him off. She was wasted on a walking yawn like Kai, and Changkyun could say that with authority since he’d known the spoiled prick since birth. They competed in everything from family to school to business, and now, even pussy.</p><p>Changkyun glanced down to the next VIP booth, but his rival was nowhere to be found. Finally, a bit of luck.</p><p>She was hot, to be sure, and she walked like she knew it. Her legs chewed up the room in her thigh-high boots while her hips sashayed in her high-cut jean shorts. She flashed just enough skin to wet the palette, flags of ivory shoulder and stomach emerging beneath her cross-back crop top, while her perky tits and ripe ass remained a tantalizing mystery. She wore the same black cowl she had last time, though stubborn strands of chin-length ebony hair still managed to tickle her painted lips.</p><p>Despite the shadows of her hood, her eyes were the most striking thing about her—marquis-shaped, tilted high at the ends, and the color of smoky quartz. They were fast and sharp and cold. Changkyun had never seen their equal. But it was what lurked within them that had him sitting on the edge of his seat.</p><p>Even from here, he could tell she was damaged, and the damaged ones were the wildest fucks. They were always out to prove something—to their friends, to their husbands, to their parents, or to themselves.</p><p>By the end of the night, Changkyun would make this woman cum rockets, and she would no doubt return the favor. Things had taken a decided turn toward the better.</p><p>After one more shot of liquid fire, he swaggered to the railing only to discover the whiskey eyes of his catch waiting below for him. He hadn’t even needed to bait the hook. Still, he draped himself over the railing, his elbows propping him up in the coolest lean he could muster.</p><p>She watched him, mouth popped in an appetizing oval as she tongued the back of her teeth, and Changkyun waited for her to approach the bouncer at the foot of the stairs. Instead, she turned back into the crowd.</p><p>That was not the way this was supposed to go. She’d gone to Kai’s booth, but she wasn’t going to come to his? Changkyun refused to spend another night dick-deep in inferior tail, not when fucking <em>Kai</em> had managed to reel in the prize of the millennium.</p><p>He stormed out of the booth, not that there was anyone left to care, save his unfinished bottle of soju. He’d sent away the nameless lackeys he’d plied with booze and narcotics the moment they’d become tedious, which had been almost immediately.</p><p>Changkyun pushed past the burly-armed bouncer and slipped into the stream of usuals. Some of them called out to him while others pawed him, hoping for a dance, but he didn’t spare a moment for any of them. His wounded hellcat was nearly out of eyeline.</p><p>As he closed in on her, he rolled his sleeves over his forearms, making sure his tattoos were on full display. Wild girls like this one went crazy for that shit. He couldn’t wait for her to find the ones at his hips.</p><p>The music thumped and bodies jostled against each other. The dance floor smelled like sweat and spilled liquor, and Changkyun wished he’d had the time to freshen his cologne, but she was already to the edge of the dance floor, about to disappear into the hallway beyond the bar. He had to make it to her first—his whole night depended on it.</p><p>“Looking for something?” he shouted just before she reached the doorway.</p><p>His vixen turned, her perfect face perfectly blank as she peered out from her cowl. Up close, he could tell her clothes were well-worn. The black leather bodice was supple and mottled with watermarks, and her jean shorts were perfectly molded to shelter the tightest ass he’d ever seen. She wore no jewelry, only luminous gold shadow paired with mile long lashes and cherry lips that would look terrific around his shaft.</p><p>She studied his sharp chin and sharper nose before her eyes flicked to his earrings and finally to his tattoos. Changkyun smiled to himself.</p><p>She noticed, and, for a moment, there was a flash of something he wasn’t sure he’d seen correctly—anger—but maybe that was the booze talking or the loosening claws of the Purple Moonlight he’d dropped at the beginning of his evening.</p><p>In a heartbeat, she had him pinned against the wall by the doorway. She was much stronger than her slight build suggested. Her forearm pressed against his throat with just enough pressure to make his lungs tight and his vision fuzzy.</p><p>“You been watching me, eagle eye?” she said in a tone too casual for her threatened strangulation.</p><p>He shrugged, a smile toying with the corner of his lips despite his straining breaths. “Name’s Changkyun, dollface, and it seemed like you were the one watching me.”</p><p>She pursed her wicked red lips. “That wasn’t watching, that was evaluating your worth.”</p><p>“And?” It came out more of a wheeze than a flirt, and for the first time in a decade, Changkyun felt a flash of embarrassment.</p><p>“Remains to be seen,” she said as she dropped her arm, and he struggled to maintain confidence through his choking. “What do you do, stalker boy?”</p><p>“Depends on who you ask. If you ask my dad, I’m a waste of a good education; if you ask my exes, I’m a waste of good oxygen; and if you ask the press, I’m a waste of a good story.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask them,” she said with a sharp eyebrow. “I asked you.”</p><p>“I’m in between existential crises right now.”</p><p>He could have just told her he was heir apparent to one of the largest conglomerates in New Seoul—he <em>should</em> have told her that same as he told everyone else—but he knew she didn’t care. Those red lips told him all he needed to know.</p><p>She wanted to fuck and then forget him. He wanted to fuck and make sure she never forgot him. Call him a narcissistic douchebag, but even once the thrill of the chase was gone, Changkyun liked his conquests to ache for his dick after he’d left their beds. The extra challenge made his cock twitch.</p><p>Her tongued poked the corner of her very fuckable mouth, and he stifled the urge to pin her up against the wall next. But she was too busy scrutinizing his face to acknowledge the waves of lust roiling off him.</p><p>“Why would the press care about you?”</p><p>Ah. Well, so much for his best attempts at being humble.</p><p>“Come on, dollface. You saw where I was sitting. You know I’m somebody, though I’m not really sure you care who.”</p><p>She shrugged a shoulder.</p><p>“Besides,” Changkyun continued with a sourness he couldn’t squash, “I saw who you left with last week.”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. “I knew you were a stalker. How do you know I don’t just want you for your money?”</p><p>It pissed him off that she didn’t acknowledge her fling with Kai, but Changkyun couldn’t probe safely anymore without sounding too interested. Instead, he answered, “I’ve fucked all those nae-soong already. You know what you’re getting into when you invite them up. They dress the part—with diamonds and designers and perfume—because they want you to know they have expensive upkeep and you’re supposed to give it to them. You, gorgeous, you dress for battle. So, who are you fighting?”</p><p>Without another word, she took his hand and rested it over the warm leather binding her tits. There wasn’t much room for him to play, but that had never stopped Changkyun from trying. His hands glossed over the supple material and squeezed just to appreciate the firmness of her small breasts. He bet they were something, with tight little nipples that fit perfectly between his teeth.</p><p>“You’re sexy as hell,” she said as her hand joined his on her chest.</p><p>“You’re sexier.”</p><p>She leaned in, her lips brushing his ear a moment before her tongue did. Goddamnit, he shivered—he actually shivered.</p><p>“You know what I want to do?” she asked, her tongue licking the shell of his ear.</p><p>“What?” he rasped.</p><p>“I want to fuck you until you make me cum.”</p><p>“Okay,” Changkyun stuttered.</p><p>What the fuck was wrong with him? This was hardly his first rodeo, yet here he was, stammering like a pubescent teen. Maybe it had just been too long since he’d been with someone actually worth fucking, or maybe she was too forward, even for him. Then again, maybe she wasn’t just damaged; maybe she was crazy, too.</p><p>In the end, it didn’t fucking matter. Changkyun was hard as a diamond, and he needed this woman to break him.</p><p>“You got people?” she asked, looking back toward the booth.</p><p>There was no reason to mention he was alone, so he nodded. “Let me let my man know.”</p><p>Changkyun waved to the booth bouncer and gestured between his date and himself, hoping that she didn’t realize the stone-faced sentinel worked for the club rather than him. The bouncer didn’t react, which was just as well.</p><p>“Where to?” Changkyun said as he followed her through the club’s back door.</p><p>It looked like every alley in The Troughs: seedy, claustrophobic, and cloistered in shadows. Like a congested artery, trash piled up at both ends and blotted out the neon fog of the city. The fetid blossom of mold unfurled between the wet brick and dampened the whiz of bicycles from the other alleys. Changkyun felt more at home here than he ever had in his father’s penthouse complex.</p><p>“Don’t say I never took you anywhere,” said the smirking succubus as she propped herself against one of the walls.</p><p>“Here?” he said with an eyebrow raise.</p><p>“I’m not the kind of girl you take home, lover boy.”</p><p>With that, she grabbed Changkyun by the deep V of his shirt and tugged him flush against her. Lust should have taken over, but instead, his mind swirled. He may have been the one looking down on her from his balcony, but she held all the power. For a moment, he had no idea what to do.</p><p>His vixen solved that problem for him. She swung her head to the side and latched on to his throat, sucking until his fingers ground into the swath of naked skin above her waistline. After a minute, she came up for air, and he leaned in for a kiss, but she was back at his jaw this time, licking and suckling just out of reach.</p><p>She split her legs and invited him between them, and Changkyun rutted against her clothed core brazenly. He was too keyed up, too intoxicated by her mysterious perfume of soju and grease and sex, to follow his usual pattern of seduce, dominate, fuck. Who was this creature?</p><p>She was driving him crazy. Every attempt to tame her mouth ended in last-second escapes and titillating teases, and that scarlet lipstick was still miserably intact. She knew just how to gasp and sigh and mewl at his every touch to stroke his ego, yet she was always in control of him and always out of his reach. Something had to give before he came like a virgin in his pants.</p><p>Changkyun wormed his thumbs under her restrictive leather top and forced it up so her delectable tits popped out. Her hands shot to his wrists, but he would not be dissuaded anymore. He kneaded the soft mounds and worked his way to her nipples, which were small and dark and as mouth-watering as he had pictured.</p><p>It had been a while since he’d played with real breasts. He wasn’t picky about tits—a good boob job ran his flag up his pole same as the rest, but nothing compared to the responsiveness of the real thing. Few things were as sexy as a hot woman whimpering while he rolled her pebbled nipple under his thumb, and this hellcat brought it to a crescendo.</p><p>He drew one pert bud between his teeth and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. Her moan at his touch was the sweetest surrender, and tease by tease, Changkyun began to feel more himself. He suckled relentlessly as her fingers knotted in his messy chocolate locks and urged him to take more of her. As he worked her into a frenzy, she ground her cunt against his thigh.</p><p>“Look at me, you filthy boy,” she commanded with a tug on his hair.</p><p>Changkyun glanced up, and her eyes met his. His mouth was full of her, his lips flushed around her tit as he waited for further instruction. Instead, her breath hitched and her hips stuttered.</p><p>Fuck, that was hot, knowing she was getting herself off on just a sampling of what he could do. He couldn’t wait to see where he could take her with the full force of his cock. He was already drawing up a tally for how many times he could get each of them to cum tonight—for him, at least once on her and once in her.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>And once in his own fucking pants if he wasn’t careful. Shit, he needed to get control over himself. She was giving him a hair trigger at just the possibility of her.</p><p>As though she could sense his wildness, she tugged harder on his hair until his mouth released her. Even through the shadows, he could see her pupils dilate.</p><p>“God, I really want your cock inside me.”</p><p>Changkyun didn’t need to be told twice. He shot up and reached for her shorts, but she grabbed his hands and put them on his own pants instead.</p><p>She gripped his sharp chin between her thumb and forefinger and centered his attention on her smoky eyes netted in the shadows of her cowl. “Hood stays up, clothes stay on, and don’t try and kiss me again. Break my rules, and I break your dick off.”</p><p>“You really know how to take it to another level, don’t you?” Changkyun said as he unzipped his fly.</p><p>“Baby, you have no idea. Oh, and one more thing: I like it vocal, so don’t skimp on the dirty talk, and don’t you dare neglect my clit.”</p><p>“I have done this before, you know.”</p><p>“I just figured you for the selfish type,” she said with a shrug, and he scowled. She studied his affronted face and sniffed a laugh. “How about this then: if I don’t cum, you don’t either?”</p><p>Now, this was something Changkyun could work with, especially as he was already preparing to draw the first tally on his orgasm scoreboard. With a cocky brow raise, he retorted, “It’s hardly a challenge.”</p><p>“S’what I like to hear, lover boy. Time to bring that big dick over here and fuck me like you mean it.”</p><p>She pivoted toward the brick wall and shimmied her shorts over her hips so her perfect ass was on display. His hands immediately coasted over the full globes, and he sighed. How could skin be this smooth? Everything here was sharp or rough or grating until this leather-bound hell-raiser kicked down every last one of his defenses.</p><p>Changkyun needed to focus on the task at hand. His imaginary tally still looming large in his mind, he grabbed a handful of ass before smacking it once and savoring the ripple through its inviting hills.</p><p>“Leave those tits out,” he ordered, and his vixen purred her assent.</p><p>This was surprising and promising as fuck. She was just as willing to take orders as she was to give them. He couldn’t wait to test her boundaries during their next fuck.</p><p>Their next fuck?</p><p>Changkyun didn’t do repeats unless he was drunk, high, or bored to tears, and right now he was stone sober on all fronts. What the hell was he thinking?</p><p>Right now, all he needed to think about was how luscious her ass was, how it tapered to her fit waist, and, while he was at it, how her pussy tasted before he pumped it full of his cum. Besides, there was still an insistent little ear worm looping her assumption that he’d disappoint her, and while he was used to disappointing the world, his reputation as a sex god had never been in jeopardy. He’d see to that.</p><p>Filth be damned, Changkyun knelt on the pavement, letting the oil and grease seep into his designer jeans. The temptress above him glanced over her shoulder with a flawless eyebrow raised.</p><p>“You look sexy as fuck on your knees, lover.”</p><p>“Yeah? And how do I look with my tongue in your pussy?”</p><p>From the tops of her thighs to the kiss of her silky lower lips, she was soaked to the point of obscenity, and Changkyun felt a swell of pride. He leaned forward and flattened his tongue along the length of her slit, and she moaned loud and long.</p><p>Like everything else about her, her taste was irresistible. She was dark and tangy and just as intoxicating as wine, with the same subtle sweetness to dizzy the mind, but it wasn’t just her taste that was driving him to madness. It was the way she responded to him. Changkyun hadn’t even touched her clit yet, and she was shuddering at just the brush of his nose against her folds. And she was sopping wet. He’d fucked plenty of needy women, but none of them had ever dripped so shamelessly for him.</p><p><em>Fucking hell</em>.</p><p>The tip of his tongue parted her at last and devoured her juicy peach. There was no point in drawing it out. She was way past primed, and Changkyun was far too impatient. He wanted to see all the ways he could make her shake.</p><p>“Oh, baby doll,” he scolded as he slipped a finger into her, “you’re so messy. What am I going to do with such a needy girl?”</p><p>He nibbled on her enthusiastic little clit and was rewarded with the sweetest wail of ecstasy from his shivering vixen.</p><p>“This is your clit, right?” Changkyun teased with his mouth still full of the puffy bud. “This is what you want me to play with?”</p><p>“Mm, fuck yes, you smug son-of-a-bitch.”</p><p>“Just making sure. I’ve never done this before, actually.”</p><p>Her head whipped back so she could snarl at him, but he responded with a long suckle and a series of frenzied flicks of his tongue, and her mouth slackened as her eyes rolled back in her head.</p><p>It would be so easy to make her cum now. She was right on the precipice, and Changkyun knew just where to curl his finger inside her sloppy hole to have her bucking on his tongue until her knees gave out, but this was so much fun.</p><p>He was having <em>fun</em>. For the first time in ages, Changkyun wasn’t thinking about the aimlessness of his life or its emptiness either. He wasn’t wasting time or staving off boredom. He was living. And, yeah, he was fucking a total stranger in a dirty alley, but it was more than that, too.</p><p>This woman needed him for whatever reason. She needed him just like he needed her, and that was hotter than the honey her cunt was drizzling on his tongue.</p><p>Changkyun brought his wanton bombshell within an inch of euphoria and then sat back on his heels, watching her ripe pussy shudder in despair. Neon purple saturated her glistening skin until she glowed like a fantasy sex goddess. Maybe he was passed out in his booth after all, dreaming of this perfection instead of getting ready to sow his seed in it.</p><p>“Oh, fuck. You got a mouth on you,” she panted before she unleashed a peal of incredulous laughter. “You really are an asshole, aren’t you?”</p><p>“What was that again about being selfish?” he crowed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t cum yet, hotshot, so don’t go forgetting our deal.”</p><p>Changkyun stood back up and pulled his rigid hard-on through the hole in his boxer briefs. He could have pulled them down, but he wanted them stained with her cum so he could savor their tryst again later in the blank canvas of his bedroom.</p><p>He took his rightful position at her sopping entrance and waited a few beats to make absolutely sure her high had slipped away so he could have his fun all over again. Once it was safe, he slid the head of his cock inside and waited to make sure he didn’t cum either.</p><p>Changkyun was not prepared for how greedily her walls would hug him. She was pulsing with need, and his sensitive tip endured every electric ripple.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” he marveled. His hands coasted over the apples of her ass to the tops of her thighs to ground himself.</p><p>Their panting synced up beautifully in the echo chamber of the alley, and she smiled. “You like that, baby? Where’s that cocky attitude now?”</p><p>“Goddamnit, you’ve got the tightest pussy I’ve ever felt. You’re gonna take me so well, doll, and I’m going to fuck you so deep, you taste me.”</p><p>His hellcat pressed back with a hungry growl to welcome his challenge. “Come and get it, lover.”</p><p>He hadn’t meant to take her so deep so quickly, but she was so slick, Changkyun railed in to his hilt, and they moaned together. He had to wait a moment to redraw his battle plan because being immersed in a goddess had a muddying effect on his brain.</p><p>What was he doing again? Oh yeah, turning her into a slave to his cock, not turning himself into a slave to her pussy. He had to find some control, and he had to find it fast.</p><p>Changkyun placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed down so she arched those radiant tits a little higher. His cock shifted inside her, and he shifted into gear. He started with slow, emphatic strokes, the kind that made his femme fatale puff out cute, tiny breaths with every fuck.  </p><p>Now safely in control, he took her faster and harder, and his finger found its way back to her clit. She bit her lip and murmured an unceasing chant of “yes” into the darkness.</p><p>Somewhere behind him, he caught a surge of club music through an open door, and he groaned.</p><p>“Such a dirty girl,” Changkyun admonished, “riding my cock where anyone could see. Is that what you like, baby doll? You like people watching you getting all fucked up? You want them to wish they were fucking you instead? Come on, honey, pinch your nipples for me. We have to make sure everyone watching gets their credits’ worth.”</p><p>She did as she was told, pulling each frenzied peak between her fingers and tugging wickedly to a symphony of her own mewls.</p><p>Changkyun could barely contain himself. He pushed deeper inside her until her breath hitched and her ass slapped against him. “You like people hearing your wet cunt sucking me in?”</p><p>She whined as she drooped forward and bit into her forearm.</p><p>“No, no,” he warned, “let me hear it, beautiful. Let them all hear it.”</p><p>Changkyun wrapped one hand around her throat and the other around one bouncing tit so he could arch her back and let her moan resound to the apartments a dozen floors up.</p><p>Her lips were still maddeningly red. Changkyun had planned to make her sully that lipstick all along his aching pole, but suddenly, the only thing he wanted was to kiss them raw. He wanted his mouth streaked with crimson. He wanted her to starve for his taste. He wanted everyone to know it. Damn her rules. They only made him want her more.</p><p>“Say my name,” he begged.</p><p>“Make me,” she stuttered between deep fucks.</p><p>“Bet on it, baby doll.”</p><p>Changkyun loved a hard and fast rhythm as much as the next guy, but he’d been around the block enough times to know if his goal was to make his lady cum, he had to switch things up. He considered himself a virtuoso of a woman’s body, and he knew all the most responsive strings to pluck.</p><p>He tugged her ass cheek to the side so he could get a good look at the determined purple head of his dick nestled just inside her dribbling cunt. He pushed it in just a bit and then brought it right back to the edge, over and over and over again, never going deeper than a couple inches. It was maddening, depriving himself of the full length of her scorching core, but there was no denying his technique.</p><p>His hellcat was practically slobbering against the wall. “Yes! Yes, more!”</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“Almost… Fuck. More, baby.”</p><p>“Say it,” Changkyun warned again as his hips stalled, the mushroomed tip of his cock frozen in her pleading walls.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck! No!” she begged. She tried to push back, but his hands lashed to his feral goddess’s waist. She couldn’t move and she howled. Her wild eyes leered over her shoulder at him, but beautiful as her desperation was, he needed something even more important than a tally now. He needed her total surrender.</p><p>Excruciating as it was, Changkyun waited. He could feel her high ebb away with her cries and snarls, and his resolve nearly faltered. It would be something to be strangled by this pussy, but he had to remind himself the victory would be hollow without the greater prize.</p><p>Her breaths grew more staccato as her fingers dug into the damp brick, and Changkyun could see his succubus wrestle with the idea of her submission as much as he could feel it fluttering around his dick. She bit her lip, and he knew he had her. He just needed one final negotiating point.</p><p>One of his hands rolled a beaded nipple under his thumb while the other hand found the hard, rosy hill of her clit and polished it with a fresh coat of her wetness. She slapped the wall, and the embers behind her eyes roared to a bonfire. Like always, he knew he would get what he wanted.</p><p>“Changkyun, please,” she whispered as her hand curled into a fist. “Please, I want to cum.”</p><p>“I know you do, darling, but I’m gonna need you to moan it.”</p><p>“You self-serving son of a bitch—”</p><p>He laughed. “Not that, baby. This.”</p><p>He rubbed her clit again, this time coupled with a massage of his cock just inside her impatient pink pussy.</p><p>“Changkyun…”</p><p>It poured naturally from her lips now, so silken, it could have been spun into a tapestry of her wantonness.</p><p>Fuck, it was way hotter than he could have ever imagined. His balls tightened painfully as they begged to unload inside her, but if he ever wanted to fuck her again—and, christ, that was all he wanted—he couldn’t renege on their deal.</p><p>With all of his willpower, he wrangled back the urge to saturate his vixen’s cunt with his seed and, instead, focused on that velvet target inside her that was making her keen the most sumptuous cries. He let his shallow strokes and downward curve of his dick do all the talking while his fingers kept time with their own dark designs.</p><p>For a moment, her body went rigid under his hands before the quivering started. She sucked in a ragged breath along with little hiccups of pleasure as her pussy trembled around his member. Changkyun sheathed himself to the hilt at last so he could feel every last ripple of ecstasy tightening like a vise along his full length.</p><p>Had he seriously wasted all this time inside generic pussy while this woman had been out there, made for his cock? No one had ever made his every nerve ending sing like this. Changkyun could feel everything—every ruffle of her walls, every snug inch of her searing heat pulsing only for him. He wondered what that forbidden mouth tasted like after an orgasm.</p><p>His palm flattened across her firm stomach, and he thought about his cock being swallowed up on the other side. The luxury of such an intimate connection transported him to a place he’d never been—somewhere safe and warm and grateful he was there—and for a moment, Changkyun forgot they were in an alley behind a club.</p><p>Suddenly, he didn’t want to cum at all. He just wanted to be here forever, held by this beautiful mystery—<em>needed</em> by her.</p><p>Slowly, he pulled out, glossing extra attentively over that fraught little button of sin he’d just pressed inside her. She spasmed in his arms and sighed a curse at him, but they both smiled.</p><p>Changkyun pumped lazily inside her, relishing the way the heart of her ass filled the basin of his hips as well as the filthy squelch of her release resounding in his ears. His hellcat was succumbing to the weight of her exhaustion, and she leaned forward to rest against the wall while her hips pressed harder into him.</p><p>As much as he didn’t want to leave her, she was giving Changkyun the greenlight to use her for his own end, and that was just as tantalizing as the rest of her. There would be time later to fuck her properly through the night on every surface of his penthouse.</p><p>He set his pace hard and deep, and his mistress of the shadows purred receptively with every thrust. He gripped both of her tits and pulled her back to meet his hilt as he burrowed his aching member into her tight cavern. She squeezed around him, egging him on with obscene begging for his cum.</p><p>Sweat gathered at Changkyun’s brow and under his shirt collar while primal need flushed his lips and his dick to raw extent. The release he’d held back earlier roared with the ferocity of a wave building on top of another one.</p><p>“Fuck my pussy, lover,” she urged. “Make it yours. Come on, baby, give me all your cock. Fill me up.”</p><p>His head was dizzy and his heart was hammering and his muscles ached. He was right there. She just needed to say the word.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum,” he grunted. “Let me cum inside you. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare cum,” she ordered, and the world flip-flopped. He couldn’t have heard her right. But then he could feel her lifting off his member, and panic set in. “Pull out right now and hold it.”</p><p>As tortuous as that idea was, the promise of those red lips sucking him to completion staved off his whimpers, and Changkyun did as he was told. Cold air bombarded his messy cock, but it wasn’t enough to stop the tidal wave of cum he was threatening to unload all over that gorgeous ass. He gripped his base fiercely and jammed his eyes shut, hoping to control the sensory overload this vixen’s body made him feel.</p><p>“Perfect,” she cooed, and when he opened his eyes, he found her view finder centered on him, red dick in hand. He heard the artificial shutter click, and his heart stopped.</p><p>“Did you just—”</p><p>“One for the spank bank,” the succubus teased as she buttoned her shorts and then tucked her view finder back under her cowl.</p><p>“What about our deal?” he whined, embarrassingly shy this side of actual tears.</p><p>“Sorry, lover, but I’m the selfish type, too, and I’m about to take a few more things for myself.”</p><p>The next thing Changkyun knew, she was rolling down the cum-streaked skin at her right leg along with her boot, revealing ribbons of smooth steel and elegant wires. On the inside of her mechanical thigh, she tapped a button, and a door whizzed open to reveal a pistol, which she immediately leveled at the gasping carp before her.</p><p>“Put your dick away, dollface,” she ordered in a voice as cold as the metal beneath her skin. “We gotta move.”</p><p>She nudged the barrel toward the end of the alley where a sleek chrome-colored coupe waited in the shadows. Its paint job was so flawlessly reflective that Changkyun hadn’t noticed it the whole time.</p><p>He trudged, pants haphazardly buttoned and legs heavy with shock, toward the passenger seat, and as soon as she’d slammed the door on him, she whisked off the sleeve of artificial skin on her right arm that concealed yet another cybernetic limb and climbed behind the wheel before jettisoning down the narrow alley.</p><p>It was a perilous drive. The streets were clotted with junk and late-night escape-seekers, who leapt out of the way of the careening vehicle as trash cans and store signage went flying over the hood. It didn’t seem to faze his kidnapper though. She leaned back with a smile, her left hand on the wheel and her right one still wielding her gun.</p><p>Changkyun sank into his seat, gripping the door handle and bracing against the dashboard with barely enough panic left for the dull steel pressing into his temple.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” he shouted as a fishcakes cart thundered over the right fender.</p><p>The driver rolled her eyes as she punched the accelerator a notch lower.</p><p>The car whipped around a tight turn to a chorus of third-party yelps, and Changkyun glanced behind them to be sure they hadn’t just taken out a cluster of pedestrians.</p><p>“Slow the fuck down!” he barked.</p><p>“No,” she replied coolly. “We have places to be.”</p><p>Another corner, another shower of shouts.</p><p>“My family won’t pay,” Changkyun mumbled from his hunkered position.</p><p>“What?” she snapped.</p><p>“If you’re looking for ransom, don’t expect a pay-out. I’m not worth much back home.”</p><p>His captor exhaled loudly, but he did feel the barrel waver at his brow. “Solid pity party, but this isn’t about credits.”</p><p>“It’s not a pity party,” he grumbled. “It’s the truth.”</p><p>With every passing pothole and sharp turn, Changkyun realized he wasn’t afraid of his kidnapper’s driving. He was afraid of the reality that had propelled them here. Whatever her goal, the woman knew exactly what she was doing, which led to the inevitable conclusion that she’d known exactly what she was doing the moment she stepped foot into the club—tonight and no doubt last week, too.</p><p>But for the occasional pinging of street detritus off the sides of the car, silence enveloped the cabin, which only made the lingering scent of sex loom that much larger. Changkyun couldn’t help it, his gaze wandered to her long legs, one still flesh and the other steel. He knew she was damaged, but he could have never guessed how.</p><p>“You’re not allowed to disguise cyber-mods,” he said bitterly.</p><p>She laughed, though he could hear the strain in it. “Oh please. You sound like a playground tattle-tale. I’m not allowed to kidnap people either, but here we are, dickhead. Deal with it. You’re just salty because you liked fucking a mod, didn’t you?”</p><p>He really, really had, and despite the gunpoint and the dressing down, some sick part of him wanted to do it again. Was her pussy modified? Maybe. That had to be the only reason he was addicted to it, right?</p><p>“It’s not like I got these for fun, you know,” she grumbled a moment later. “I had ZRX as a kid. It was this or a lifetime as a permanent leftie.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” he said.</p><p>“I don’t either,” she snarled back and kissed the mouth of the gun to his temple twice before she finally lowered it with a growl.</p><p>Finally, the alleys of the Itaewon Troughs belched onto the Yongsan Super Highway, and their car floored it in earnest, not much worse for wear despite its fifteen-minute brow-beating. Most of the late-night traffic whizzed above their heads on the aeroway, but there were more than a few taxis and four-wheels competing for asphalt beside them.</p><p>Changkyun looked in every car for help, but it took a lot for other Seoul City denizens to bother with their neighbors—everyone was looking for help these days.</p><p>His magnetic captor tapped her ear, and her sultry voice cut the night. “Hey, Min.”</p><p>She was smiling now, different from how she’d smiled at Changkyun. There was warmth in it, something that touched those fathomless eyes. Irritation blossomed in his chest.</p><p>“I got the herring,” she continued, unfazed. “See you in twenty? Okay, love ya.”</p><p>With that, she hung up, and only the whoosh of highway beneath the wheels and Changkyun’s resentment filled the cabin.</p><p>“Who was that?” he said after a minute.</p><p>She shrugged. “You’ll meet him soon enough.”</p><p>“Him?” He let the hollowness of that word reverberate. Every time it rebounded in his ear, a sour taste spread across his tongue. “And ‘love you’? Really? After what we just did back there?”</p><p>Now, she scoffed, which was even more insulting than her affection for a disembodied voice.</p><p>“While we’re on the topic,” he pressed, “I can’t believe you left me hanging like that. That was some real selfish bullshit.”</p><p>He heard the steering wheel squeal under her iron grip. “You want to talk to me about selfish? Changkyun, your whole life’s been about you and what you want. You didn’t even ask me my name before you fucked me.”</p><p>It was as if she’d slammed on the brakes.</p><p>Holy shit. He hadn’t. It hadn’t even <em>occurred</em> to him. He’d introduced himself and flirted with disaster despite her very clear strangulation-based warnings, hoping she’d cow to his sexual whims, and once she had, that was all that had consumed him.</p><p>“It’s Xe, by the way, if you care to know the name of your new warden.”</p><p>Changkyun said nothing. He watched the shifting palette of the city fly by—the vibrant frenzy of The Troughs, the dark dominance of The Leviathan, and, finally, the tragic pallor of Bothy Town. The car juddered over the fading relic of the Banpo Bridge, where the black waters of the Han licked the greasy shoreline. He’d seen it all before, and he cared about it all less than ever. He may as well have been lost in the vacuum of space.</p><p>“Did you do this to Kai?” he blurted into the thickening tension.</p><p>Xe said nothing.</p><p>“Did he make you cum, too?”</p><p>This time, she laughed darkly. “That’s what you’re worried about? You men are so predictably competitive.”</p><p>Changkyun shifted toward her and narrowed his eyes. “He didn’t, did he?”</p><p>The smile disappeared from her face, and she jerked the wheel toward the other lane of traffic to swivel her captive in his seat.</p><p>“So what was this? Just another way to humiliate me?” he asked, his voice more pathetic than he’d intended.</p><p>“Please. This has never, ever been about you, Im Changkyun.”</p><p>“How the fuck am I supposed to believe that when you were just moaning my name in a back alley?”</p><p>“Oh, get over it,” Xe retorted. Her eyes were on the crumbling ribbon of asphalt, but even from his spectator seat, he could tell she was looking somewhere a million miles away. “Sometimes it’s just about sex. You should know that better than anybody, considering the family business.”</p><p>His brow furrowed. She knew him—everything about him evidently. Why should he be surprised? He’d obviously been targeted, he’d assumed, for ransom, but the scathing way she talked about his father’s company lingered like a shameful brand on Changkyun’s skin. It burned almost as much as the notion that what they’d just done had been nothing more meaningful than a stage performance.</p><p>And why should that bother him? He’d been using people as a means to an end his whole life. That’s how he’d gone into this thing in the first place—with his eyes wide-open and his dick painfully hard. It was fucking for the sake of fucking, a way to pass the time from shitty day to shitty day.</p><p>But somewhere along the way, it wasn’t anymore. Changkyun wanted her—not just tonight, but every night of the week, if she would have let him, mods and all. The idea was as foreign as Icelandic to him, but it was there, the knowledge pressing heavily on his heart like an anvil. She was exciting and surprising and fucking untouchable now, and his heart tightened at the thought of her.</p><p>Dread snowballed in his chest as he realized, “So this is about my dad.”</p><p>The corners of Xe’s eyes softened, and Changkyun could finally see the true breadth of her damage.</p><p>“It’s about my sister.”</p><p>As his captor piloted toward the blackened steel face of The Old Smokestack, the other four-wheels on the highway disappeared. The aeroway juked back toward civilization, and suddenly, they were truly alone.</p><p>With every mile further they drove, the darkness oozed its tentacles a little closer. There were no ten-story billboards in The Stack, no restaurants or clubs or apartments. Decades ago, the residents had fled with the industry, like hermit crabs scuttling for a better home, and now it was nothing but a crumbling shell. The only light here came from barrel fires and, sometimes, building fires. Police didn’t bother to patrol it, and Seoul’s elite shuttered their windows that faced it.</p><p>People didn’t go to this side of the Han unless they didn’t want to come back.</p><p>Changkyun should have cared about that fact, but he was too caught up in the pale silhouette beside him with the high eyes and the heavy heart.</p><p>As they eased into the empty veins of The Stack, Xe killed the headlights.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” she said, but Changkyun shook his head and sighed in frustration.</p><p>Despite the fact that he had lived most of his life trading game for game, he was now bone-weary of them. Maybe it was because he’d never been used as the pawn before.</p><p>“What about your sister?” he repeated, and her steel hand creaked around the butt of the pistol.</p><p>She swallowed.</p><p>“I got sick when I was 15. My sister had been taking care of me since our parents died a couple years before, but the diagnosis took us by surprise. My sister leveraged everything they’d left us for treatments, but after the hospitals drained our accounts, the doc said either they amputated or the cancer would consume me. We didn’t have anything left to pay for replacements, so she did what she always does—she took care of me.</p><p>“She was gorgeous, you know, and she was 19, so needless to say, all the brothels came hunting at the first scent of blood in the water. Starship gave her the best deal,” Xe said numbly, and after another long swallow, added, “and she took it. I got a new arm and leg, but I lost my sister, and <em>that</em> was like losing my heart.</p><p>“We’re not allowed contact,” she continued venomously. “You fuckers think family ties are too risky for business. Can’t be a productive indentured sex servant when your kid sister’s pleading with you to come home. I’m just supposed to accept her credit transfers and wait for her to age out. Well, I say fuck that. We’re storming Starship, and I’m getting my sister back. I finally have the skills and the crew to do it, and with you, I have the last thing I need.”</p><p>Changkyun’s eyes bugged, as much at her story as his revelation: “You want me to help break out your sister from my father’s company?”</p><p>Xe shrugged. “It’s more like I’m going to make you do it regardless, but it’d be more convenient if you wanted to help.”</p><p>Her words were so cold, so utilitarian, Changkyun felt the urge to scrub his soul.</p><p>“So, you fucked me because you need me?”</p><p>“No,” she corrected, “I fucked you because you’re hot, I wanted to, <em>and</em> I need you. You do your part, and maybe I’ll give you the parting gift you didn’t get at the club.”</p><p>Not that Changkyun needed the reminder. His balls still ached with the load he never got to spill. He felt a flare of fresh lust hotter than the roaring barrel fire they just passed, but he smothered it as fast as he could. It was pathetic, really, with everything he now knew.</p><p>At last, he could see it—how she’d been wielding his every weakness against him as expertly as a fillet knife, and now he could feel every cut to the bone.</p><p>His forehead slumped against the window as his eyes easily found the crimson needle of Starship in Seoul’s hectic skyline. “You know that’s my dad’s business, not mine.”</p><p>“I know,” Xe said quietly.</p><p>Beneath the foot of The Stack, the car slipped into a tunnel blacker than an abyss, and in the perfect sensory deprivation, the walls closed around Changkyun’s head and heart.</p><p>He sniffed a laugh that resounded a thousand times louder in the nothingness. “Joke’s on you. You’ve severely overestimated my importance. My face can get you in, but it also locks you out.”</p><p>“I don’t need access,” said Xe. “I need a distraction. It’s a long way to the top floor.”</p><p>“The top—” Changkyun cut himself off as he wrapped his mind around her words.</p><p>Suddenly, a sickly yellow diffused the darkness as they pulled into a hidden garage illuminated by a humming generator, and with the light came another revelation.</p><p>“Your sister is Winter?” he gaped.</p><p>“My sister’s Denarii,” Xe contradicted sharply.</p><p>Changkyun shook his head frantically. “If you’re counting on my blood ties to get her out, you’re in for a rude awakening. She’s Dad’s greatest acquisition, and I’m his biggest disappointment.”</p><p>She tutted. “I’ve had six years to plan this. I’ve got weapons, supplies, a team, and nothing left to lose.”</p><p>“You don’t understand—” he hedged, but Xe wouldn’t hear it.</p><p>She turned to him, the pistol in her lap though her gaze was just as deadly. “You’re the last thing I need, Changkyun, so it’s time to decide. The easy way or the hard way?”</p><p>It sounded like a simple choice, but he knew it wasn’t. One way or another, he was going back in that glass fortress to cement his legacy as World’s Biggest Fuckup, and he guaranteed none of these dreamers understood the true impossibility of the job before them.</p><p>He looked at the steely beauty before him. Despite her textbook apathetic face, a sheen of sweat glistened in the hollow of her throat while the artery in her neck throbbed. Though she was playing it cooler than anybody he’d ever seen, she was fueled by the same nerves and adrenaline that spiked his heart.</p><p>“Time’s up,” Xe said as she pulled back her cowl and revealed her true self to him. “What’s it gonna be, lover boy?”</p><p>In the end, no matter what he chose, when it came to Starship, there was only one option: the hard way. May as well eke out the last little bit of fun he could before it cost him everything.</p><p>“I’m in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross-posted on my tumblr under the same handle. All future content hits there first along with updates and teasers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>